Daum Girl
by butterflyic-emo-perfection
Summary: song fic one shot. Just a random fic about Manny's debut as a miniharlot person. Dem Jeans by Chingy


**I don't own degrassi or the song Dem Jeans (by chingy).**

**This is a songfic from the episode (I think it's should I stay or should I go, but I'm not sure.) The one where Manny's rep & look change! BUT I DID REVISE THE EPISODE SO YEAH!! THAT'S WHY IT'S DIFFERENT!**

**-------------**

_How the hell did you get all of that in dem jeans How da how da hell did you get all of that in dem jeans Cuz your waist so little and your ass it like wo Cuz your waist so little and your ass it like wo _

"Em, I don't want to be cute anymore." Manny Santos said with a smile to her best friend, Emma Neilson.  
"Well then what do you want to be?" Emma asked her as they walked through the mall. Manny had found it necissary to go 'sexy shopping.'  
"I want to be hot." She stated in reply, holding up a blue rhinestone thong. Emma had a feeling everything was about to change...as in duh. Emma took the thong from her and set it back on the shelf.  
"Something more conservative for now, alright Manny?" She said slowly and dragged her away from the 'naughty aisle.' Manny stared back at the thong in dismay. She'd buy it, no doubts about it.

**--------------------**

The morning had come. Manny smeared on some more lipgloss, zipped up her jacket, grabbed her bag, and dashed out the door before her mother had a chance to say a word to her. She was wearing a blue sweatsuit, the catch was the top was a tube top; step one on her hottness climb. Walking with Emma she threw the jacket off, an action causing JT to skateboard into a car.  
"Conservative enough?" She asked Emma with a teasing laugh. With her hair flying back she was on her way to changing herself. And she could be more excited.

**---**

_Prada,Gucci Tell me what you like Coach bag With the shoes To match Forget the price Marc Jacob shades 50 karats all ice Model in dem jeans for me Luxuri now thats your life Thats the type of shit im on Let me see you get them on Back it up a bit Yeah thats it Cuz I can see your thong _  
**---  
**

The next day she went farther. She'd bought the thong. As Manny stared into the mirror she couldn't help but reconsider for a few seconds. She wanted this change, she wanted to be hot and wanted. She wanted guys to stare and walk into lockers because they were staring at her. Putting on the crop top slowly she slid her hair into it's style, her lip gloss and mascara flowing perfectly as she applied the rest of her make up. Next she slipped the thong on, it was a different feeling than her old cotton underwear, obviously. After that she slipped her new, improved, complete ass hugging jeans on. Turning around and staring at how the thong poked out. "Perfect." She said to herself.

**---------------------**

_Carmale skin tone Daum you look like Nia Long Dont be actin like that lil mama Cuz I can leave you 'lone mix the lime with that Patron Thats what we drinkin on She wanna go out to eat But me JD I'm think home Just so I can see 'em off But what the hell we both grown Wearin' dem jean like that Will make me take trips with you to Rome_

Swinging her hips from left to right Manny Santos commanded the halls of Degrassi High that day. There were few guys who didn't stay and very few who weren't fantasizing about how to get those jeans off and get in.

_Hey now Hey Hey Hey now Hey You know they thick from the STL to the ATown Hey now Hey HEy Hey now Hey Let me help you with dem jeans Baby lay down _

"Should I be worried?" Sean Cameron asked Emma, his girlfriend again. Emma gave a small smile and continued to take down one of her many "Save the -insert cause here-" Posters. He laughed.  
"About Manny? So you saw her huh? Why aren't you chasing her?" Emma asked, eyeing her boyfriend playfully and looking at him skeptically at the same time.  
"Yeah, um she looks...different?" Sean said. Emma raised her eyebrows. "For lack of a better word." He said, taking her hand in his and kissing her. Emma laughed and put her other arm around his neck.  
"No need to be worried, I got a real man." Emma smiled and they walked down the hall right as the principle passed them towards Manny.  
"Ms. Santos. A word, please." He stated and began reprimanding her for her underwear showing. Manny stood there in silence, nodding listening. All the while thinking of a way to make her look even edgier.

_Daum Girl How'd you get all that in Dem Jeans Dem Jeans How'd you get all that in Dem Daum Girl How'd you get all that (Is you talkin to me?) Yeah you I bet you had to jump up and down Just to put 'em on Bet you had to wiggle it around Just to put 'em on. Bet you had to lay back on the bed Just to zip 'em up Am I right? (You right) Baby thats whats up _

**-----------**

"MANNY?!" Emma screeched at her friend. Seeing her in her tight jeans and small, belly revealing top. Manny, lately had not been leaving very much to the imagination.  
"Yeah Em?" She asked putting her book in the locker and taking her bag out, slinging it over her shoulder.  
"Mr. Raditch said..." She was cut off.  
"Mr. Raditch said no underear showing. And do you see any underwear?" Manny was up close to Emma, inches from her nose, a sneer on her face, a sneer mixed with seduction...different. Emma shook her head. Manny smiled, leaning on the locker, her face closer. "That's right...because I'm not wearing any." She smirked and walked down the hall, Emma simply gawked, as did the guys in the hallway.

_Now Now Now When walkin' girl And you make it swirl Its hard for me not to look And I want you in my world Bubbled up ooo Pokin out Hey Lickin' my lip sayin Shawaty swing it my way Daum ma How the hell you get all that in Dem pants ma Hope you aint up in here with your man ma I love it when you wiggle it Shake it Drop it and do your little dance True Religion, 7's Or dem rocking Republics Or the ones that fit the best ANd show it just how we love it Know just how to hug it Know just how to cup it When you walk away it make me wann rub it _

**----------- **

Sorry if this was choppy & sort of childish writing! It was a random song on the radio, which I love! And I was like hey I remember this episode from Degrassi...n' just put on the computer. I'm half upped on pain killers so bear with me. I know it's not my best writing by far! Thanks for reading, please review anyway!!!

**-Mriss**


End file.
